


Consequences

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Claire's big reveal, Peter takes Emma home and and find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vol. 6 – AU  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!  
> Beta'd by nrgbunny .

The ride home is too quiet for Emma's liking but after what happened earlier that night, she isn't surprised. Reporters flocked to the scene, anxious to know what was going on and before she knew it, all eyes were on a blond teenage girl as she climbed to the top of the Ferris wheel and jumped. 

Everyone was surprised and even more so when she stood up, her hand grasping her other shoulder, looking straight into the camera and said, “My name is Claire Bennet, and this is attempt number... I guess I've kind of lost count."

Shortly after, Peter rushed Emma away not wanting her to get further involved in what was probably going to be a long string of questions.  Now, they're back at her apartment.  Peter still hasn't said anything as he tends to her wounds with antibiotics and bandages.

Emma watches him, wondering if he knows the girl who jumped and what tomorrow’s going to be like. 

Peter smirks a little, the first sign of emotion she's seen from him since leaving the carnival.

“If I had that kid, Jeremy's ability still, this would heal quicker,” he notes.

Emma looks down at her bandaged hands and then to her friend.  “I think I'll be fine,” she whispers, looking timidly at him, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You haven't said anything since we left the carnival. Are you okay?”

He shrugs. “I don't know actually,” he says, sighing, “It's funny, all these years, I've fought against  abilities coming out because it always ends badly but tonight was the first time, I didn't stop it from happening,”

Emma doesn't know what to say. Her ability is still new to her, despite knowing what she is capable of.  She doesn't know Peter's history, what he's gone through or about anyone else present at the carnival. All she knows is that Peter was right about Samuel.

“Are you angry?” she wonders.

“Don't really know the answer to that either,” he muses, looking thoughtfully at her. “But I'm glad that you're safe.” He takes her hands gently in his and kisses them. “Before you, I distanced myself from everyone – I had reason to – but you opened my eyes to the fact I could be better if I opened my heart,”

Emma shies away, blushing. So much has happened. Tonight makes her realize if she isn't careful with her ability, she can cause serious harm to other people. Her ability, which used to bring her joy and curiosity, is quickly becoming a curse. Almost a burden.

“Thank you for saving me,” she whispers, “You're my hero,”

That makes Peter smile but for a different reason. He recalls only one other time a pretty blond called him her hero: after homecoming.

“You're welcome but it really wasn't me ---”

“Sylar, I know,” she say quickly, “but it was you who brought him there to save me. Thank you Peter,”

She leans over suddenly and kisses his cheek. It's Peter's turn to blush and Emma finds it an endearing quality and as soon as she backs away, Peter kisses her back. Their first kiss.

Emma hadn't thought about kissing Peter before. He's her friend, someone she can connect with but she realizes their connection, whatever it is, is closer than friendship. She's never asked him about his feelings for her or how he might have felt the first moment they played the piano together at the hospital. But she does remember the way he looked at her watching the recital, the wonder and awe at seeing the colors and leading them back to her. 

She's not ready to say it's love but close to it.  Peter somehow understands this and still kisses her gently, pulling her closer but careful not to hurt her hands. 

“Emma,” he breathes and she knows the question he needs to ask.

Without hesitation, she nods yes and Peter smiles, thankful to be able to share his love with her. He kisses her again, his hands tangling through her blond hair and kisses trailing down her neck. She likes the feel of his lips on her skin and imagines those same fingers trailing down her nude body, locked together in passion.

Peter suddenly stands up, his hand reaching out to her as he guides her back to her bedroom.  Once they get there, Emma doesn't really know what she should be doing.  Peter smiles, kissing her neck again as he slowly removes her jacket and blouse.

Somehow after a few creative movements, they find themselves on the bed, naked under the covers and kissing.   Emma's blonde hair is undone, falling around her face and she looks like an angel to Peter. Before her, all of his previous relationships ended badly.

Emma's so close to him now and Peter loves her even more because they're together finally.  He holds her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and lies with her in bed, brushing her hair away so he can only see her face. 

He wants to say 'I love you,' but remembers that now probably isn't the right time.  Emma's been through so much, and doesn't want to scare her off.  He remembers the first time he tried reaching out to her, she secluded herself.   She isn't that person anymore but still...he can't stand to lose her now because of three words.

Instead, Peter holds her closer and kisses her shoulders and he realizes that he could be happy like this. 

He always worries about tomorrow, the coming apocalypse or crisis but it's not his mission anymore. He's done with all of that.  His life is with Emma now, loving her, seeing her smile because of him and spending nights with her.

Only her. 

Nothing else matters.

“Peter,” she whispers. 

Her voice brings him out of his reverie. “Yes,”

She hesitates before continuing. “What do you think tomorrow will be like?” she asks finally.

Peter doesn't really know how to answer her.  What Claire did changes everything; he wants to stay optimistic that everything will work out and normal people will accept specials but he also knows things can go badly very quickly. He doesn't want to scare Emma but he can't lie to her either.

“I don't know,”

Emma shivers and Peter holds her closer. “That girl who jumped from the Ferris wheel, do you know her?” she wonders.

He doesn't say anything.  Peter used to think he knew his niece but now, she's a stranger. She's not the Claire he knows, who dreamed about a normal life or the brave girl who ran into Kirby Plaza three years ago to stop him from exploding.  He doesn't know what happened to her. 

It scares him because he knows what she can become.

“No, I don't know her,” he says finally.

“Peter,” Emma whispers again, turning to look at him. “I know things are uncertain after tonight but I...”

“Emma, you don't have to say it if you're not ready to,”

She smiles at him, knowing he's right and even though she isn't sure of her feeling herself, Emma knows that she cares deeply for him.  “I wasn't going to say that...do you think it would be possible to get to know each other better first before we get there?”

Peter smiles, in awe of her innocence and realizes, this is one of the reasons why he loves her.  “Of course.” he says, kissing her. 

The End 


End file.
